


How deep is the Ocean？

by momoko5029



Category: KnB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko5029/pseuds/momoko5029





	How deep is the Ocean？

桐皇学园，上课铃声响起。  
“YOU SHOULD OBEY THE RULES.”  
“FUCKING RULES！”  
接下来是哄堂大笑。青峰没笑，而是说完这句就披起校服外套从英语课堂上大摇大摆地离开了，顺便撞倒前桌开小差那个同学用橡皮堆成的金字塔。离开教室的时候头也不回，他对身后那个被气到口眼歪斜的英语老师一点好感也没有。  
这种对话也不是第一次，全班都知道青峰用得最溜的词就是FUCKING，但不长记性的英语老师仍旧是每次都叫青峰OBEY这个OBEY那个，就好像第一次认识桐皇第一问题学生青峰大辉。再或许，英语老师想用这种方式羞辱青峰，青峰却从来没有因为此事不安过。  
会被这种人牵扯到一点心思，他就不叫青峰大辉了吧。

走廊上门窗开着，樱花瓣被风吹进来，零散地铺在地面，青峰一个人晃来晃去地向楼上走，脚步声略有回响。他每经过一间教室都会吸引很多同学的目光，老师们会敲一敲黑板叫他们回神，毕竟每天都能看到青峰翘课。  
“什么新鲜事情吗，值得你们看？”青峰路过了某个班级门口，身后传来尖锐的声音。  
“但他很帅啊！”不知道哪个大胆的学生这么说了一句，班级立刻炸了起来，都在叽叽喳喳说着同样的话，然后罪魁祸首就被撵出来罚站。  
青峰没回头，继续走自己的路。  
他走到顶楼，废弃很久的、装修只装了一半的顶楼。不止这层被废弃了，它下面那层也是废弃的。刚进高中还有很多人好奇来这两层走走，其实什么也没有，久了也都没人来这里。只有青峰这种翘了课不知道做点什么的学生才会再来这里。  
他知道顶层最偏远那个位置上有一个还未建成的音乐教室，他还看到音乐老师黄濑凉太刚才进去了。这也是他毫无预警翘课的原因。  
期中考试就要到了，英语老师跟音乐老师说了些什么，就让音乐课变成了英语课。至于音乐课的期中考试，黄濑老师从来都给学生[优]。这也让英语老师霸课成了理所当然。  
一个好说话又多么不负责任的老师啊。

青峰蹲下，躲在走廊这边的窗户下面，放学后的夕阳能穿过整个音乐教室，一米阳光框住落满装修一半碎屑的走廊，若是黄濑站起就可以看到他的影子。不过现在快到中午了，估计阳光正打在琴键上，灵活的手指的黑影可以伪装成黑键。靠在墙根下的青峰每次都会把桐皇的黑色校服沾上不少白灰，所以被别的老师看见就会说他是跑到屋顶睡觉去了，青峰会为屋顶辩解一句，学校屋顶是很干净的，你们都不懂。  
他背靠着音乐教室的墙面，这样做的缺点是看不见黄濑老师，但可以不打扰他。  
桐皇教学楼顶废弃的这间音乐教室最大的好处就是安静，虽然这与目前处于上课时间有莫大关系；青峰能分辨出黄濑把钢琴盖子掀开的声音，那一声伴着轰鸣的回响震荡在钢琴琴身之中，仿佛什么仪式的开场白一般总能激起他的期待。  
双手轻触在琴键上，黄濑停顿了一儿，青峰甚至可以想象黄濑歪着脑袋抿嘴思考的可爱模样，他或许扶了扶那一副装帅用的眼镜框，又或许是抓了抓自己的耳垂；因为每次黄濑感到不安的时候他就会捏自己的耳垂，那个柔嫩的有时会泛红的耳垂。青峰甚至怀疑他把乐谱藏在耳垂里面了。  
黄濑指尖开始触碰琴键，一个个清脆的叮叮咚咚连点成线，编织成画。在他的琴声里，能听见四季，听见花鸟鱼虫，听见山水林海，穿过这些，来到一片异国草原上，儿童们快乐的捉蜻蜓捉蝴蝶，老人们喝茶聊天，年轻男女们跳着踢踏，彼此挽手，笑容满面。  
最神奇的是，只要琴声一响起，无论青峰看到怎样的画面，他都不能在这幅风景里给黄濑安排一个合理的位置。刚开始青峰还很不甘心，明明弹琴的人跟琴声一样美，为什么不能存在于同一个时空里。努力多次之后，他就是无法让黄濑变成画面的主角。他自己可以轻易地成为旋律描述的景色里的构成成分，黄濑却不能。  
他找了个他认为最有逻辑的朋友替他解答这个疑问，绿间真太郎不相信青峰大辉这种人会欣赏钢琴曲子，直到被青峰引诱地跟个傻子一样也在墙根下面蹲了半天才发现，青峰说得有道理啊。  
“是个不画自画像的画家吧。”绿间叹了口气。青峰吐槽说，怎么又扯到画家去了。  
“喂，干什么用这种鄙视的眼光看着我。”青峰不满意绿间用眼镜也挡不住的蔑视眼光打量自己。  
“没想到你在音乐方面还挺有灵性的。”绿间摇了摇头，“应该说只有灵性。作为一个靠直觉和天赋活到今天的兽类。”  
青峰喜欢今天的曲子，非常祥和幸福。一曲作罢，下课铃声响起，青峰沿着黄濑的脚印踩回去，蹑手蹑脚地。

青峰第一次听到黄濑弹琴也是翘了什么课，他去屋顶睡觉，清楚地听到了钢琴声。由于正在使用的那间音乐教室距离青峰翘课的屋顶很远，应该听不到才对，青峰就从屋顶上下来，寻声过去才知道，在一个废弃的音乐教室里有架古旧的三角钢琴。  
逆光看过去，闭着眼睛弹琴的黄濑凉太就好像风平浪静的海中间，一座自在的离岛。  
美得叫他不忍打扰。  
直至他转过身蹲下，才意识到钢琴声音的存在。进入到另一个境地，无论音符连接成怎样叫人窒息的旋律，他都不能把琴声和黄濑联系在一起。   
那天开始，他悄悄喜欢上了这个弹钢琴的人。

自从知道了音乐老师就是这个黄濑凉太，他才不逃音乐课。第一次出现在音乐课上的青峰被黄濑一眼挑了出来。  
“青峰大辉！小青峰！”黄濑对他微笑，像个孩子一样。他穿着休闲西装，黄色眼镜框是没有镜片的，左边的头发被夹在耳朵后面，“第一次来上音乐课吧，以后多多指教！”  
别这么不严肃，我可是逃了你很多课的学生，快来骂我啊？青峰很高兴黄濑能认出自己，但事实上看过了花名册，黄濑记忆力超群点得出所有学生的名字，所以青峰的窃喜并没有持续多长时间。  
黄濑老师的技能并非止步于此，他不仅认识每一个人，还模仿着每一个人。他学着青峰的口气说了一句“FUCKING LAWS”逗得全班哈哈大笑。  
“老师，你怎么知道这件事？”青峰难得难为情地清了清嗓子。  
“那天恰巧从你们班级走过嘛，哈哈！”黄濑用指挥棒敲青峰的脑袋。  
黄濑老师的音乐课简直跟Party没什么两样，他简直是一个人肉点唱机，无论学生们提出什么诡异的曲目，黄濑都会托腮想一下，“那么对不起，樱井同学，下次做奶汁烤洋葱给我吃！对不起！”同学们被逗得前仰后合，黄濑也跟着笑了一会儿，然后愉快地开始弹琴。  
就算是他从没听过的曲子，给他放一次，他也能COPY出来。没有哪个孩子不喜欢黄濑老师的，如此看来。  
但在这些时候，青峰听到的钢琴曲，却跟那间教室里的不一样。

青峰也喜欢着音乐老师黄濑。  
有一次，学生们正想要听黄濑老师弹MAKSIM那首著名的克罗地亚狂想曲，下课铃声刚好响起。  
“同学们，下课了，赶紧去换下节课的课本啊！”黄濑老师推着几个同学，“虽然老师知道自己帅得不得了，但你们这样黏在这里，其他老师会伤心的哟。”  
同学们熙熙攘攘地退出音乐教室，只剩下青峰大辉没有走。  
“小青峰不去上课吗？”黄濑坐回钢琴前，“还是想补几堂音乐课呢？”说着就开始弹温婉的月光奏鸣曲，十指舒畅地在钢琴上流转，别在耳后的头发随着他身体的一起一伏掉出来，散落在面颊旁边。  
“老师下一节没有课吗？”  
“没有。你想呆多久都可以。”黄濑回答着。  
青峰趴在钢琴上闭着眼睛听了一会儿，虽然很好听，但也只是贝多芬那首著名的钢琴曲而已，街节拍、音准都没有任何问题。但他也没看到月光。  
他睁开眼睛，伸手把黄濑的眼镜拿了下来，黄濑的演奏并没有停止。  
“没有镜框哟，是用来耍帅的。”黄濑一边弹一边说。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”黄濑抬头微笑。  
上课铃声响起，青峰没有说什么，把镜框放在钢琴上，也没有再看黄濑，离开了音乐教室。

黄濑老师是个热闹的人，就像午休的学校一样，叽叽喳喳的，没有安静的时候。他跟樱井良学做菜，跟桃井五月学用舌头把樱桃的茎打结，跟今吉翔一学钓鱼。  
他的恋爱生活也热闹得不得了，很多人跟他表白，谈恋爱，分手。青峰就遇到过那么一次，那时候他正陪桃井吃冰，隔壁传来熟悉的声音。  
“你瞧，我新学的招数，用舌头给这个打结。”  
青峰探头，果然看到了努力给自己舌头拗造型的黄濑凉太，背对着他的是个身着职业女装的人。  
“你看成功了。”黄濑向青峰眨了眨眼睛，却对着自己的女伴说话。桃井也回头了，原来教老师的技能被他用来泡妞了。  
“黄濑君，我……”  
“嗯，怎么了呀小理？”黄濑吐出樱桃茎。  
“黄濑君其实年纪不算小了吧。有没有考虑过……”她吸了一口气，“有没有考虑过结婚？”青峰从背影看出她深深地低着头。

桃井五月眼珠子都要瞪出来了，她知道青梅竹马喜欢黄濑老师，但青峰面不改色，反而淡定地转回来吃冰。  
桃井踢了他一脚，皱着眉头示意他，青峰不为所动。  
“小理……结婚的话、”黄濑微笑着回答说，“不要考虑我吧。我没优秀到能让小理幸福呢。”  
女孩子或许是哭了，黄濑安慰着说，都是自己不好，然后就送她回家去了。  
“阿大，你怎么一点也不担心的样子。”他们走后桃井五月夸张地拍着桌子。“你这根本不是喜欢一个人的样子啊！”  
“他们俩不都分手……了么，我还担心什么。”青峰把冰吃完，没付钱就跑了。桃井一边生气他逃单，一边笑话他，这不还是在担心吗。  
他飞奔回学校，在等着黄濑进去那间废弃的音乐教室之后，太阳已经下山，他又蹲在了那个熟悉的位置。也许是喜欢的太久，黄濑什么时间会出现在这里也被青峰掌握了。  
今天的曲子里有雨，雨落在屋顶上，落在叶子上，落在土地里，落在海面。青峰知道，这曲子说的是小理，并不是黄濑自己。他突然明白绿间那句“不画自画像的画家。”是什么意思。这间废弃的教室像是一片海湾，黄濑和钢琴就是一座人海边的岛，他在海中央看着大陆上的人们，他分析琢磨这边的大陆，用琴键模仿每一个人的轮廓和轨迹，但自己却永远不踏上岸一步。  
黄濑究竟是不想走过来，还是不敢走过来？  
今天有人试图让他离开那座岛，并没有成功，他又逃回来了。  
青峰偷偷地向教室里看了一眼，黄濑手指在琴键上飞驰，他用力地敲击琴键，好像愤恨。如果是小理的话，此刻恐怕正埋怨着黄濑吧。  
可你是怎么想的呢，黄濑老师。

黄濑回家的路上，“巧遇”青峰。  
“哦！小青峰！”黄濑看着路灯下的高大人影拍了拍胸口，“吓我一跳呢。”  
“老师，”青峰顿了顿，“……好巧。”  
“有没有人跟你说过你不会撒谎？”黄濑眯着眼睛咯咯笑。  
“……好吧。”青峰沉默着跟黄濑走了一段路，他不知道是他带着黄濑转圈，还是黄濑带着他转圈，总而言之这个圈已经被他们转了好几圈。别再沉默，再沉默下去连呼吸都要乱了。  
“老师害怕吗。”青峰突然说。他尽量不去看黄濑的眼睛，因为看着他的眼睛他就会忘记怎么说话。  
“害怕什么？黑夜里黑色的小青峰？”黄濑开玩笑说。  
“结婚啊。”  
“嗯……”黄濑拖了一个很长的音，长得像飞机在天上划过的亮线。“害怕，怕死了。不过作为老师，可不能这样教育学生吧。”他们又走到学校边上。黄濑小声说，“世界上的人太多了，路太多了，房子太多了，钢琴也太多了。我弹哪一架钢琴好？住什么房子，怎么赶路，跟哪个人结婚？我不是选择恐惧，而是一想到有这么多……但我居然只选择其中一个，选了一个，成为其中之一，一条路走下去……就好像要被囚禁起来。”黄濑声音颤抖起来，青峰从后面抱住黄濑，两个人驻足在学校门口。  
“老师……”青峰在黄濑耳边，一股热气让黄濑耳朵痒起来。青峰盯着泛红的耳垂看，差一点就要咬下去了。  
学校古老大钟的铃声响起，已经晚上九点。  
“太晚了该回去了啊。”黄濑提醒。  
“哦。”青峰松开手。  
“FUCKING 哦。”黄濑笑着，又学了青峰那句话。

在青峰家门口，年轻气盛的青峰最后还是没忍住出了手，黄濑被圈住靠在门上，“老师不进去坐坐吗？”  
“……小青峰，你可想清楚了，我是老师。”  
“我叫的就是你呀，黄濑老师。”  
“进去可就不只是坐坐了。”  
“还要做做。”  
“……真是年轻人啊……”黄濑双手搭上青峰的脖子轻轻一吻了青峰的嘴角，盯着青峰看得那双眼睛有水要滴出来似的，青峰恨不得在门口就把老师弄哭。  
“老师你这样看着我，一会儿就被爸妈看穿了。”青峰捂着黄濑的眼睛按下门铃，黄濑笑嘻嘻的。青峰跟父母推说是自己的同学来家里玩，就匆匆忙忙地把黄濑拉进卧室。  
两个人在单人床上的狭小空间激烈碰撞着，用黄濑的话说，难怪小青峰每天“FUCKING、FUCKING”地喊，真做起来果然很厉害呢。  
“老师，现在别想这些乱七八糟的东西。”青峰朝黄濑的耳垂咬下去，果然很柔软，跟想象的一样。“还有、你能不能放松点，我要被你夹残了。”  
“不好意思啊小青峰、我、很久、没有跟男人、做了嘛……”  
“你还跟男人做过？”青峰听了之后不知道哪来的怒火，顶得更深了。不对啊，就算是跟女人做，也……  
“啊……唔”黄濑刚要尖叫就被青峰捂上了嘴，“老师你这是要害得我被老爸打死吗？”青峰快速抽插着，两个人交合的地方泛起一堆泡沫，黄濑呼吸困难又被堵上嘴，快感并和着眼泪一涌而出，他拼命摇头示意青峰自己不会再大叫，青峰这才松手。  
黄濑大口喘息，努力控制自己不能出声，空气摩擦过声带偶尔会发出很细微的声音，黄濑捂住自己的嘴。青峰被黄濑逗笑了，“这种声音还不至于被他们听到的。”青峰用舌头扫遍了黄濑整个口腔，纠缠着拉出银丝，“这样也可以消声。”  
黄濑勾住青峰的脖子继续索吻，似乎对这种消声的方法很满意。青峰宽阔的脊背汗涔涔的，有些打滑，黄濑又抓紧了些，双腿缠上青峰的腰。  
黄濑疲惫的睡去之后，青峰才在地上铺了一层被单躺下。刚才那阵激烈褪去，青峰清楚地知道自己没有对黄濑提到喜欢二字。就算再怎么忘情迷乱，他也没有说。倒是黄濑还断断续续地说了几个喜欢、爱什么的，青峰刚听着激动了几下最后也没太认真，理智不清的时候说什么都该被谅解吧。

“听说黄濑老师被奥地利的什么音乐学校挑中了呢，最后都没有去。”第二天，桃井拿着他记录的小本本开始汇报，“还有那个小理，是她先向黄濑老师表白的，胸围……哎阿大，你怎么心不在焉的。”  
“在啊，在听，快说胸围。”  
“你就知道胸围。”桃井收起本子。“那可是你情敌的胸围。”  
“我相信我比她大。”青峰挺了挺胸。  
上课铃响起，这节应该是数学课吧。青峰管不了那么多，披起外衣迎面跟数学老师打了个招呼就走了，到那间废教室。  
格拉奇娜·巴切维茨，《第二钢琴奏鸣曲》。青峰听到钢琴声驻足，这琴声说的，是昨天晚上热情又混乱的青峰大辉。果然，对于黄濑而言，自己不过是众多素材中的一个。而黄濑仍旧漂泊在海中央，不肯着陆。青峰有点失望，又有点庆幸。而他如今暗恋着的，仍是在这间废旧教室里那个崇尚自由的演奏者。  
就算你不打算踏上岸，我也可以在这里做一个守岛人。  
不过，你这么大大方方地把我们做爱的过程弹出来不会很羞耻吗？只有我知道你在这里弹钢琴就算了，万一别人经过了呢？青峰心里好多话想当面跟黄濑吐槽，但下次再见到黄濑却要当做什么都没发生一样。

同学们陆续有人知道了青峰大辉和黄濑老师的关系，好在他们身边并没有什么坏人去特意告发黄濑老师勾引学生，以至于这种狗血的情节没有出现，只是三五个好友一起讨论时会有“突然张大了嘴大叫‘卧槽’”的情况。然后他们会开始难怪，难怪青峰总是逃别的课不逃音乐课，难怪黄濑老师总会等到篮球队训练之后再离开学校，难怪桃井最近突然嘻嘻地笑起来，她一定有更多料可以爆。  
“小青峰，最近你们班级的女生总是看着我傻乐，是怎么回事。”青峰下了音乐课又赖着不走。  
“老师觉得的呢？”  
黄濑欢快地敲击琴键，“《爱的礼赞》，怎么样？”  
“当然很合适。”

月沉日升，一天天过去，黄濑说青峰成为了跟自己交往最久的人。青峰心里想，才不是呢，我还在暗恋那个在废旧的教室里弹钢琴的人。  
“我毕业了怎么办？”青峰坐在床边从后面抱住黄濑，胳膊紧紧交叉在一起，把头埋在他的腰上。  
“小青峰。”黄濑转过身，蹲下来认真的看着青峰的眼睛，“你在桐皇就是三年的时间，我只是你的老师。就像大巴司机一样，我接送一批学生，再一批学生。下一段路，你还得去坐飞机，坐船，或者自己走路。”  
青峰把黄濑扔到床上，非常不温柔地那种。他的怒火被点燃了，“你这是要赶我下车，”青峰按倒黄濑狠狠地咬了一口他的脖子，一个紫黑的压印落在那里，怪扎眼的，黄濑也意识到自己对青峰说了过分的话，并没有怨他。  
“我就是跑，也会追着你的。”青峰说。  
第二天到了学校，黄濑又用钢琴敲形容了青峰的不安，让青峰听到都不由得为之颤抖。对黄濑而言，自己不过是众多乐谱中的一段，他自在的弹奏，能弹到自己这段也纯属偶然。明天黄濑又要奏响谁的故事，又怎么是青峰能控制的。这样的黄濑只属于一个人，连青峰都会觉得可惜。

“黄濑老师，你找几个学生把顶层的三角钢琴搬到楼下的舞蹈教室吧。”校长那天找到黄濑凉太，跟他说顶层的装修要重新开始了，学校思来想去那两层空着怪浪费的，最要紧的东西恐怕只有那个三角钢琴了。  
“……嗯？啊，顶楼居然还有这种东西……为什么不早点搬下来，害得我这么多年都在用立式钢琴，明明三角钢琴更帅。”他胡乱地说了些什么抱怨的话，拼命掩饰。叫他不能镇定的是，他的那座岛，从今之后恐怕就不再是他的了。  
废弃那个废弃的教室之前，再去看一眼吧。  
黄濑刚走上顶层，音乐教室那边就传来小号的声音。他疾奔过去，打开门，青峰背对着他吹小号，是毫无节拍可言的冷爵士，曲子里充满自由自在的快乐，自由自在的悲伤。技巧娴熟，感情更是溢于言表。  
黄濑惊讶，“小青峰……好厉害！”  
青峰悠扬的抬着头，双手扶着小号，窗户大开着，黄濑觉着这是很多年来第一次打开，小号富有穿透力的声音一定能响彻整个桐皇校园。  
原来你也在这里。  
他走近三角钢琴，和起曲子。他有印象的，这是在青峰家里听过的一首曲子，《How deep is the Ocean？》，原本就是钢琴小号二重奏。本以为这么老的曲子是青峰爸爸听的，没想到小青峰是个小号演奏者。  
黄濑不用应和着青峰的节奏，记不准音也不太要紧，他只凭自己的想象弹奏。那是他的自由，也是小青峰的自由。他闭上眼睛，这个世界好像只有青峰和他存在着。  
岛屿沉没之前迎来了狂欢。

一曲完毕，就连操场上的人也跟着鼓掌。  
“黄濑老师。”青峰放下小号，坐在黄濑旁边。  
“啊？”  
下课铃声响起，青峰用声音压过铃声。“我喜欢你！我在这里听你弹琴三年了！FUCKING RING BELLS！”  
黄濑张大了嘴，却说不出话。他或许从没想过，在岛屿另一头，一直有人默默守在那里。他看着陆地，有人在背后看着他。喜欢他的人很多，崇拜他的人也很多，但他们都试图把他拉近岸边，但从不伸手打扰的，只有青峰一个。  
“本来我可以永远不说的。但是这里就要被毁掉了，我可不知道再去哪里找弹钢琴的人。太可笑了吧，青峰大辉竟然暗恋别人三年。自负自大的青峰大辉居然会暗恋别人。”青峰笑了，“我说过的，就算你赶我下车，我也会追着你跑。但我才不管你要把车开到哪里去呢。”  
黄濑扑在青峰身上狠狠地亲吻青峰。

“老师，你最近的琴声里面好像很充实啊。”青峰今天在毕业典礼上听到了黄濑给毕业生们的演奏。  
“这怎么听得出来。”  
“之前听你弹琴，你总是在弹别人的心情和故事，今天那首，我觉得，你也在弹自己的情绪了。”  
“不愧是专业的小青峰嘛……不过我早就在弹自己的故事了。”黄濑摸了摸自己的耳垂，凑近青峰悄声说，“格拉奇娜·巴切维茨，《第二钢琴奏鸣曲》。”  
青峰不明白。  
“就是我们第一次那什么之后的那首？”青峰问。  
“小青峰记忆力不错嘛，有认真在听啊。那你告诉我，你听了那首曲子，是觉得自己在干空气吗？”  
“FUCKING AIR”青峰把正在不停怪笑的黄濑堵在墙角。

—FIN—


End file.
